Back to the brotherhood
by rainmaker271
Summary: Liam is on a job about a month after Sarah woke up, he gets injured and is having trouble getting anywhere, he come across someone he has really wanted to see. and because of that he makes a choice which will affect the rest of the wasteland (in the long term of course)


Liam began his blue streak of curses with his personal favorite "what the uppity fuck?" Liam didn't know when he first started saying uppity but he did know it was out of blue with no real source. He finished his blue-streak with a personalized insult towards the merc that had put a 308 sniper rifle round right into his femur, "god dam horse eater." Horse eater was a bit more symbolic but equally unimportant at the moment. Liam was in Arlington cemetery at the moment, Sonora had given him a special assignment. Most of his time as a regulator is spent roaming the wastes killing evil bastards, but every now and again Sonora gives someone a specific job, most of the time it's the same tune to a different song. However his current job definitely was unique. He was out to save a life; well that was phase one anyway. Phase two was to complete to job, one of the veteran regs was sent after a raider by the name of Junders Plunkett. Liam's job was two fold; first he had to find the regulator already sent after Plunkett, two if the Regulator was alive he was to assist in his hunt, if he was dead he was to take over. Liam was first sent to Canterbury commons, the last know location of both targets. His contacts had said that the regulator went to Arlington cemetery. Liam had never been to Arlington cemetery so he was bit nervous about it, plus he was running low on stimpaks. When he arrived the first thing he saw was a dead regulator. If there was anything Liam truly hated it was seeing people die, if he saw it meant that he could have done something, and that meant that he failed whoever died. But if there was anything he hated more than seeing someone die it was seeing someone already dead, that meant that he couldn't have done anything, it meant that he had failed at making the wasteland safe, and every time he saw someone die (someone he didn't mean to kill) or saw the dead (someone he hadn't killed) it always hit him hard. So when he saw his dead brother in arms he took a moment to morn. He looked up and saw three dead raiders proof that his brother, sister actually upon closer inspection, didn't go down without a fight. Hating himself for it Liam patted down his sister looking for ammo or stimps after finding only a little bit of the former, Liam moved on. It took about ten minutes for Liam to find Plunkett. And after another minister Plunkett lay dead in the dust missing a finger. Liam need to use his last simp so he decided to head back to Megaton before heading back to Regulator H.Q. Barley two steps out of the house Plunkett had taken refuge in Liam had been ambushed by Talon company, usually Liam would welcome the challenge but he was low on stimpaks and fairly tired. Fortunately even a tired Liam is the most dangerous thing currently roaming the wastes. Using the alien atomizer he keeps, as his side arm he dispatched the leader and the guy holding a laser rifle, unfortunately there was a sniper smart enough to keep his distance. Liam had a way with snipers, if they are up high tale cover and wait for them to reload at which point unleash hell. If they are down low make them look at the sun. If you are level with them bum rush them. There comes a point when, if you are close enough, the snipers accuracy and strength are its weekend the long barrel and the need to shoot from the hip make the accuracy absolute. Unfortunately rather than knocking the sniper rifle up and the shot going into the sky he pushed it down into his leg, luckily he managed to imbed his trench knife (courtesy of the outcasts) into the mercs neck. Liam searched the mercs body for a stimpak and managed to find one but that would only be enough to stop the bleeding, not solve the problem of a broken fucking bone. Liam checked his pip boy; he had three options on where he could go rivet city, the citadel, or megaton. Rivet city was out it was two far and he had to cross a river. The citadel was close but it had more hurdles than megaton, but megaton was farther and he was more likely to encounter an irate death claw than on his way to the Citadel. But he knew the route to megaton better because that was his starting point. Megaton it is I guess. Liam started to crawl bracket the way he came when he passed by the dead regulator the gate that he used to enter started to open, fearing more raiders Liam took out his trusty side arm. The person that walked threw the gate however was quite surprising it was Sarah Lyons. "Liam?" Sarah said almost in disbelief. The two hadn't seen each other in roughly a month, not since they had crossed paths in the city after Sarah recovered from her coma and that meeting had been brief and panicky. "Hey Sarah" Liam said gruffly. "What are you doing on the ground?" Sarah asked. "Having a picnic." Liam said sarcastically. Surprisingly Sarah chuckled at the notion. "Are you hurt?" She asked with true concern. " Oh no I'm fine I just have a broken fucking femur. It's no big deal I just have to crawl to megaton pray that the doc treats me and then rest for fucking fortnight and that's if I didn't have someplace to be." Sarah was starting to have trouble holding back her laughter, it was funny to see the man that had taken on armies and walked away, bruised but not broken, down on the ground. Sarah couldn't resist poking the bear "where do you have to be? Don't you just roam around doing diddly shit?" " I have to be at the uppity fucking regulator H.Q I just finished a uppity ducking job. I fight the fucking good fight Sarah you should know that." Liam couldn't believe his luck (or lack there of) on of the people that could actually help is making fun of him. Sarah decided that it was time to help the poor sap out. "Come on I'll help you to the citadel." Sarah knelt and wrapped one arm around his chest put one of his arms over her shoulder and lifted him up with his good leg closer to her. "Thanks" Liam mumbled. "No problem you've done the same to others." They made slow progress but more than Liam would have made. "How old are you?" Sarah suddenly asked. "Just turned 21. Why?" Liam answered. "How just is just turned?" Sarah inquired further, ignoring Liam's question. "Today, now why does it mater?" Liam said getting annoyed. "Today's you birthday?" Sarah said surprised "yes! Now why does it fucking mater?" Liam practically shouted. "I don't know I'm curious is all." There was silence for a little while "is it true?" Sarah asked, "Is what true." Liam was used to this particular question. "Operation broken steel. Everything you did, did all of that really happen?" Sarah said whispering for one reason or another. "Yeah that happened. Why do you ask?" Liam answered wincing a bit as his broken leg scraped over a dead ghoul. "It just seamed unbelievable you went into a heavily fortified enclave base and blew it too smithereens. You went into a deathclaw nest. It just seams impossible." There was silence again. Then they arrived at the citadel, Sarah took him to the medical ward. As the robot worked Liam considered taking a break from the regulator business and joining up with the brotherhood. Maybe he could impress Sarah with some of his "impossible" deeds. 


End file.
